The frequency allocations for wireless communication networks employing non-geosynchronous satellite communications normally reside in the UHF-, L-, S-, and K-Band frequencies or higher. Wireless communication systems utilizing these bandwidths require a clear line-of-sight between each node of the communication network for high-quality communications. Objects such as trees, utility poles, mountains, buildings, and overpasses that lie along the communications path will effectively fade or block the communication transmissions at UHF-, L-, S-, and K-Band frequencies and higher, therefore degrading, interrupting, or terminating the communication path.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and a method of improving communications in a fade and blockage environment which includes real and potential line-of-sight obstructions in wireless communication systems. Further needed is a system and method for improving communications in systems employing non-geosynchronous satellites communicating in the UHF-, L-, S-, and K-Band frequencies and higher.